Sakura no hana
by crazyone256
Summary: I started walking out on the sea shore, waiting, watching. I don't know what, I hold out my flipper and put a flower, a Sakura no hana or cherry blossom, and set it to the sea."Sakura, where are you going?" Yes now K Plus  maybe T for the swearing. :3
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura's Pov…_

I started walking out on the sea shore, waiting, watching. I don't know what, I hold out my flipper and put a flower, a Sakura no hana or cherry blossom, and set it to the sea. The Sakura pedals slowly came off, as the sun, set onto the ocean water, where the waves are free. I walked away, looking around. I slowly started to walk away; I turn around to hear a voice, "Sakura, where are you going?" I turn to see Sukippā, my brother.

"I…want to see the world Sukippā. I…might never see you again." I told him sadly. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why…do you want to leave Sakura…why?" Tears came to his eyes, I waddle to him and held him close.

"I want to see the world…beside's Sukippī, you might see the world to. I am going to America, to be free from Denmark's rule."

"Can I come to Sakura?" I looked at him with my sad purple eyes, his own blue eyes, boar into my soul.

"You…have to wait. I am the only one allowed outside of Denmark at the moment."Water came to my eyes, "Beside…don't use Sukippī or Sukippā here…use your English name…Skipper." Skipper, who was holding on to my feathers tightly, I was only two years older than him. Eighteen and Sixteen, you are supposes to twenty, but I was able to get a mission outside of Denmark.

"Please…don't leave me Sakura…" He continues crying into my chest. I backed and took off my necklace.

"Skipper…please, take my necklace and wear it," I put it in his flippers, "So we can never be truly apart…I love you little brother." I hugged him one last time.

"I…I love you to Sister." When I broke to hug to leave, he hanged on to my flipper a little more, in till I walked too far, so he let go. As I walked out the border, I will never know what will happen to my brother.

* * *

><p><em>Skippers Pov…Eight years later…<em>

My team was asleep, while I was looking at my necklace that my sister, Sakura gave me. It was my prized possession, besides my team of course. Kowalski and Rico, almost like the brothers I never had, Private is like my son, I would not know what happened, if he got hurt. That thought brings me back to Sakura…my sister… then I hear a knock on the door. I went to get it, turning my paranoid self on. I open the door and attacked the intruder. We both fell back and who ever that was on the other side, when I turn my eyes widen, "Sakura…is that you?" Her eyes widen.

"Sukippā…is that you, brother?" She let me go, I got a good look at her, and she did not look a day older.

"Sister…you're…alive?" She smiled and pulled me into a hug. All the feeling's I had lost, when Sakura left, came back and embrace her back. I never wanted to let go again. My sister, my own protector…she came back. "I…I thought you were dead…I did not think…I didn't think…" I never got to finish because I had, for the first time in eight years, an emotional brake down. We hear the door open.

"Skippah…who…who is this?" She giggled at his ascent.

"Private…this is my long-lost sister Sakura." His eyes widen.

"So your the girl that Skippah always look at!"

"Private!" She giggles at that little cute thing.

"Private, your a good kid. Stick with Skipper, and you will do just fine." I thought for a moment that my heart stopped, but it continue beating after her comforting message.

"Plus, I am sure I can teach you both some new trick." She gave me a wink. I just nodded, knowing the Sakura no hana has reopen her petals again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sukippā-Skipper<strong>

**Sukippī- Skippy**

**Sakura- Cherry**

**Sakura no hana- Cherry Blossom. **

* * *

><p><strong>Co- 0_0 a sad Skipper, I use Japaneses for Skippers name, I know it sounds kinda weird, but I think it came out well. :D I don't own Skipper, Private, or any other Penguins of Madagascar Penguins. THOUGH I do own Sakura.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-I was asked to do another chapter, so hope you like it. :D Oh, I will explain what I think what happen in Denmark. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own Sakura.**

** Warning: Some swearing so RATING DOES GO UP.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's Pov…<em>

I follow Sukippā into his HQ. I was cozy, I saw two other penguins. One tall, blue eyed one, and one, about the height of Sukippā, but had a scar and had hazel eyes."Hello," Said the one with blue eyes. "My name is Kowalski and this is Rico." I nodded back with a smile.

"My name is Sakura, nice to meet you two." I said to them, and then my tranquil eyes face Sukippā. "Sukippā, I thought you be in Denmark?" He looked at me with solemn eyes.

"I got banned and became enemy number one a year after you left." He said seriously, calm.

"How DID you get banned from Denmark any way?" Private asked.

"Yea, you never told us Skipper." I smirked, he used his English name.

"Well…I will tell you the short version, seeing that my sister is here, but you must KEEP THIS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION, UNDERSTAND?" They all went yes sir. "Well, then it all started…."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, No one's Pov…<em>

_Skipper was running away from the Denmark Government. Han's had framed him for trying to kill the king. He ran into a warehouse where he saw Han's. "HAN'S…WHY, DID YOU FRAME ME, YOU BASTERD?" He yelled at him, he just chuckled. _

"_Ha, Skipper, you know you wanted to leave Denmark, so I did you a favor." Skipper gave him a remorseless look._

"_You also want to leave Denmark Han's! Why lie, when they find out, they shall kill you!" He just chortles again._

"_Ah, Skipper, Skipper, this was all part of the plan." He grins evilly, "First, I blame you for trying to kill the King, and then when I capture you, I will be closer to the King." He pause for a moment, then continues, "With that, I shall get closer to his Daughter. I shall marry his daughter, kill him, she shall have my offspring, and then when she has a boy, I shall kill her and change the way of the rule of Denmark." Skipper grinds his beak. _

"_I CAN'T BELIVE YOU, YOU BASTERED! First Blowhole, now you…" Skipper, was hesitating, but continue. "I shall never forgive you for this. Now that I have becomes Denmark's number one enemy, looks like I will be going back to where I was born…New York City…before they took me and my sister away." He looks at him with malevolence eyes._

"_You won't be alive, Skipper." Bombs exploded around them, Han's ran for the escape hatch, while Skipper, who was closer to the door, ran outside to cross the border outside of Denmark. Never…to return to Denmark, again, has long as he live. _

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback. Skipper's Pov…<em>

I look at my team members and my sister, who where all shell shock. "I would have never thought…Blowhole…Han's…THOSE TRAITORS!" She banged on the table, scaring everyone. "THEY WHERE… OUR FRIEND'S… MY FRIEND'S…WHY…why did they do this to us?" A stream of tears flew down her face. Private, who was holding her flipper, said kind loving words, "Thanks Private…your sweet."

"Sister…wills you going to stay with us? We could always use an extra flipper." I asked, kindly, more than usual. Kowalski nodded, Rico was jumping up and down, and Private gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I would stay with you four." My sister, Sakura No Hana Yūkan'na, have return to my life. Heh, maybe I should keep the name Sukippā Xīwàng Yūkan'na, or English for Skipper Hope Brave…'You didn't see anything, wait… why, did I just say that to myself?' I just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sukippā: Skipper<strong>_

_**Xīwàng: Hope, *Hehe I made Skippy's name kind of girly, but IT SOUNDS SO COOL IN JAPANESES! :D*  
><strong>_

_**Yūkan'na: Brave  
><strong>_

_** Sakura No Hana: Cherry Blossom**_

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Well, I hope you all like it and please review! Right below us right about...HERE...I think. XD <strong>

**Erik-You are crazy.**

**Co-OH THE JAPANESES WORD FOR CRAZY IS KUREIJI! :3**

**Erik-...(-)_-lll  
><strong>


End file.
